The Chronicles of John
by Leeksy
Summary: John Black has dreamed of becoming a Pokemon trainer for seven years. Finally he gets an opportunity to live his dreams of glory and adventures with Pokemon at his side. Rated T for language and savage battles. Please enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or any other trademarked names or items presented in this story.**

**Prologue**

"And this is it folks. Our two finalists are on their last Pokѐmon. The winner of this battle will be crowned the Indigo League Champion. Both trainers have overcome all others in this competition and both seemed to be evenly matched. It all boils down to this final confrontation. You can feel the tension throughout the entire stadium."

The crowd was quiet as the two trainers on opposite sides of the rectangular ring stared each other down. In the white corner stood a tall young man with bright green eyes and short black hair, his opponent, on the red side, a young woman of similar age with long blonde hair and faint blue eyes. The stare down seemed to last forever. The crowd grew restless as the tension thickened. At the same time both trainers grabbed their last Pokѐ Ball and let out their Pokѐmon.

"And there you have it ladies and gentlemen," said the commentator. "Troy sending out his massive Snorlax and Claire sending out her muscular Machamp. This is bad news for Troy as Claire has the type advantage here. But don't count him out yet folks, he didn't get this far in the tournament for nothing."

On the field the two trainers took no note of the screaming crowd or the annoying ramblings of the commentator. All there was were their Pokѐmon and the championship trophy and recognition as the best trainer in Kanto. With a nod of respect to each other. They began their last battle instantly.

"Snorlax! Mega Punch!"

"Machamp! Brace yourself!"

Snorlax charged at Machamp with surprising speed for its large size. Snorlax was about to hit when Machamp grabbed both its arms. Snorlax couldn't move its arms at all.

"Damn. Snorlax! Your legs are still free! Use Mega Kick!"

Snorlax reared its short stubby legs back but Machamp used its two extra arms to grab those too. The crowd was amazed at this development in the battle.

"Oh my," said the commentator, "this is unexpected. It has turned into a wrestling match between these two behemoths."

Snorlax tried as hard it could to push Machamp into submission but it couldn't budge the grip of the Superpower Pokémon at all.

"Machamp! Pick it up!"

Machamp managed to lift Snorlax up off the ground and hold it in the air.

"No ways. What power. Snorlax, get out of there!"

"There's no point fighting back," said Claire calmly with a slight smirk on her face, "when Machamp gets an opponent in midair he keeps them balanced there rendering them unable to strike back."

Snorlax had a look of frustration on his face as he uselessly tried to escape his predicament. All Troy could do was watch as his Pokémon was held at the mercy of its opponent's next move.

"Machamp now! Slam!" shouted Claire with a snap of her fingers.

With that Machamp spun Snorlax around and threw him to the ground with a deafening crash destroying a section of the battlefield.

"What power!" gasped the commentator. "Does Troy actually stand a chance now?"

But Troy simply smiled at his Snorlax. He knew this battle was far from over. Claire, however, thought it was time to finish this and claim her title.

"Right. Machamp, time to finish this. Give it your best Karate Chop!"

Machamp charged in fast.

"Troy," said Claire with a tone of defiance in her voice, "you really didn't think I'd fall for such an obvious trick did you?"

Troy began to sweat. He didn't expect her to notice that Snorlax had used Harden just before he landed. He had hoped she would use Karate Chop on Snorlax and end up rendering one of Machamp's arms useless. Instead Machamp hit a large protruding piece of rubble from under Snorlax which sent him flying straight up into the air.

"No!" screamed Troy knowing there was no way out of this one.

"Snorlax has been sent flying out of the arena!" said the commentator, "A smart counter attack from Claire. Unfortunately any Pokémon sent out of the arena is disqualified. Looks like… wait. What's that sound?"

Troy and Claire both looked up. Snorlax was plummeting down in an attack position. Troy smiled and regained his composure.

"Nice move Snorlax!" screamed Troy with new confidence. "Give it your most powerful Fire Punch!"

Snorlax's arms turned into two streaking fireballs. Machamp and Claire were too shocked to react. Snorlax landed the attack full force, scoring a direct hit, which caused a massive explosion covering the entire field with smoke.

"The judges claim that since Snorlax never technically landed he wasn't disqualified!" said the commentator excitedly. "What an amazing move! Only at the Pokémon League ladies and gentlemen!"

Everyone waited quietly for the smog to clear. Troy who was looking confident and Claire looking worried. After what seemed like an eternity there stood Snorlax. Towering over Machamp's burnt and fainted form lying in a massive crater.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" in a surprising last resort from Snorlax, "Troy is your champion here today!"

The crowd went insane as the two trainers walked over to each other and shook hands.

"Everyone please remain in your seats for the upcoming awards ceremony. This broadcast was brought to you live from the Indigo Plat-"

The television was then turned off. The young boy enthralled by the performance he'd just witnessed turned to his father.

"Dad! That was the most epic thing I've ever seen!"

"That it was kid. But I think its way past your bedtime," the boy's father replied looking at his watch.

"I think your father's right John," said the boy's mother appearing from the kitchen.

"Aw fine. I'm going," said young John. He made his way up the stairs slowly. About halfway up he stopped and said in a very matter of fact tone: "Some day. That's going to be me."

John's parents stared longingly at each other as he went to his room. They heard the door shut. That night young John dreamt of adventures and glory with Pokémon at his side. Some day his time would come.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter One**

John awoke with a start. The rough tongue feeling like sand paper on his face.

"Argh!" grunted John sleepily. "Fuzz get off! You're not as light as you think you are."

He pushed the family's rather overweight pet Persian off of his bed. Thankfully the Classy Cat Pokémon simply meowed and left his room. Despite the rude wake up from Fuzz, John was particularly excited about today. Today is the day he will be receiving his very first Pokémon from Professor Oak in Pallet Town. He has dreamt of this day for the past six years. Ever since watching that battle between Troy and Claire all those years ago, it was all he could think of. His parents had promised him that he could go on his journey as soon as he finished his studies at the local Pokémon Academy. The last semester ended a month ago and he passed everything deeming him eligible for his Pokémon License. The Pokémon License is required to legally enter into the Pokémon League Challenge. But John wasn't going anywhere till he got his first Pokémon. But that changes today.

John lazily pulled himself from his comfortable bed and made his way to the bathroom. He could hear his parents chatting in the kitchen downstairs along with the smell of eggs and crispy bacon filling his nostrils. After a quick shower he returned to his room to get dressed. He examined himself in the mirror. A tall slender nineteen year old young man with short well kept black hair and brown eyes stared back at him. He wore a black t-shirt with an image of a Poke Ball in the centre and a pair of blue jeans with white and blue trainers all purchased a few days ago just for today. After he was satisfied with his appearance John went downstairs for breakfast which he secretly hoped wouldn't last too long, but he felt he should rather savour every bite since this would probably be his last home cooked breakfast for quite a while.

"Well look at our future champion," said John's father William who was practically a carbon copy of his nineteen year old son, "finally managed to pry your head from your pillow I see. Better eat quickly now. We gotta meet Professor Oak in an hour."

John simply shrugged at his father and took a seat. "I would've slept longer if it wasn't for Fat Fuzz over there. Guess I should thank her."

"Hey leave Fuzzy alone," said John's mother Sarah as she kissed him on the forehead and put a plate of two fried eggs and three rashes of crispy bacon and a slice of buttered toast in front of him, "you know she likes to play with you."

After about twenty minutes of chit chat with his parents it was time to go to Pallet Town. Because it wasn't too far away on foot, John and his father decided to take a walk there instead of using the car. John and his family lived in quite a wealthy suburb on the beautiful Southern outskirts of Viridian City. Towards the North was the main city and further up was Viridian Forest. It was quite a clear day. Will decided to bring Rex, his loyal and friendly Arcanine in case any wild Pokémon decided to try their luck.

The father and son duo bid farewell to Sarah who promised to ensure that John packed everything and was sorted for his journey. The route to Pallet Town wasn't very eventful. In fact it was rather peaceful. The many local Rattata and Pidgey were too afraid of Rex's dominating presence to cause any trouble. They passed only a few travellers along the way. _Probably new trainers starting their journeys_ thought John to himself. He could barely contain his excitement now. John spoke to his father of his plans to challenge the gyms of Kanto and become the Champion. Befriending and training his Pokémon and maybe even travelling to the other regions of the world. Will smiled at his son's enthusiasm. It reminded him of himself at that age. He never told his son of his past as a trainer.

After a while the duo arrived on the outskirts of Pallet Town. Pallet Town was a tiny town. The largest building in the town being Professor Oak's laboratory. But the air was cleaner here and it put the soul at ease. Away from all the industrial pollution and hustle and bustle of the larger cities. The pair arrived in front of a large well kept building. It had a small house on the side and a futuristic looking add on to the left of it. Will turned to his son.

"John. You go in there and get your first Pokémon."

John looked at his dad confused, "What? You're not coming with me?"

"No. I can't," replied Will. "This is something you must experience on your own." He put his hand on John's shoulder. "I'll see you at home before you leave."

With that, Will left. John watched as Rex and his father went back to Viridian City. He turned to the building. "Guess I'll go to the lab."

He walked up the stairs leading to a large blue door and rang the doorbell. A voice spoke on an intercom.

"Hello?" It was a woman's voice.

"Hi. I'm Johnathan Black. I was told to meet Professor Oak today?"

"Oh yes. Come right in Mr. Black. The door is open."

John nervously opened the door and a pretty young woman with long brown hair and a friendly face dressed in a lab coat greeted him.

"Good morning John. I'm Daisy. Professor Oak is my grandfather and I'm also one of his assistants. It's pleasure to meet you." She extended her hand.

"Ah pleasure to meet you too," John said with a smile as he shook her hand.

"The Prof is in the main lab. Follow me."

"Lead the way," said John happily as he began to follow Daisy.

She lead him through the waiting room into a large lab with computers, bookcases crammed with Pokémon books and other people in lab coats scurrying about. "This is where we help Professor Oak with his research on Pokémon."

"Seems like you guys have quite a lot of information," said John in amazement.

"We do," said Daisy proudly. "Yet we still don't know everything there is to know about Pokémon."

Eventually they arrived at another door. Daisy scanned a lab key and the door opened to reveal a more personalised lab. There was a desk clattered with papers and other paraphernalia. And shelves full of strange looking Pokѐ Balls. There were three people in the room already. Professor Oak and two others. One was a young boy in his mid teens with spiky black hair and glasses. He wore a bright green t shirt with knee length cargo pants and hiking shoes. The other was a girl about John's age. She had long black hair with bright blue eyes and a face soft on the eyes. She wore a white t-shirt with a knee length black skirt.

"John Black I presume?" asked Professor Oak. "You're a few minutes late you know."

"Yeah. Sorry about that Professor," answered John.

"Well you know what they say John," said the Prof sarcastically, "the early Pidgey catches the Caterpie."

"This is true Professor, but the late Rattata always gets the cheese."

Professor Oak laughed. "That is indeed the truth. You and I will get along just fine. Come over to your two friends here."

John walked over to them receiving jealous glares from the two. John simply raised an eyebrow and did as the Prof asked. John wasn't going to allow these assholes to dampen his spirits. He's been waiting for this day for six years now.

"Now," said Professor Oak, "we all know why you're here. You want to begin your adventures as Pokémon Trainers but you don't have Pokémon yet. So you've come to me to set you off. But I'm not a charity and I don't give Pokémon to just anybody. So I ask each of you: Why do you want Pokémon?"

The kid with the glasses spoke first rather arrogantly. "I want to become the best of the best and train lots of strong Pokémon to obliterate anyone that gets in my way."

John said right after, "I've been dreaming of this day for a long time. I want to become a Pokémon Master side by side with my Pokémon." Glasses let out a barely audible snicker. John would've punched him but being mature decided not to. The Professor simply smiled and nodded.

"I want to collect and train as many Pokémon as possible," said the black haired girl shyly.

"Good answers from you all. Two trainers and a breeder. Good enough. Please step right this way," said the Professor.

_This is it_ thought John. His adventures with Pokémon was about to begin. Oak led them to a table with three Pokѐ Balls.

"Now usually I'd give you a choice of either a Bulbasaur, Charmander or a Squirtle. But you three are lucky. Today I give you the choice of either a Totodile from Johto, a Torchic from Hoenn or a Turtwig from Sinnoh. Being gentleman, we shall let the lady choose first. Megan if you will?"

"Um. Alright." Megan stepped forward rather awkwardly and chose the Torchic. She let it out of its ball. As the small Chick Pokémon appeared it looked up at its new trainer. She picked it up and it happily pecked her nose showing its approval. Megan simply smiled as it cuddled into her neck.

"Ah good," said Professor Oak with a happy smile. "She seems to like you."

"Yeah happy days," said Glasses impatiently as he turned to John. "I'll let you choose before me since it makes no difference."

"Fine Markus. John you're up next. Go ahead and choose one," said Professor Oak.

John stepped to the table and chose Totodile. Because to him it looked the coolest of the three and he liked water types. He let Totodile out of its ball. As soon as it appeared it instantly jumped onto John and began to playfully nip his neck and ears.

"Ouch!" laughed John as he grabbed Totodile and held it in front of him. "I think I'll nickname you Bitey." Bitey licked his face showing that it liked it's new name.

"Aha. You've got a particularly lively one there," said Professor Oak laughing. "Take good care of your new friend there."

John nodded happily.

"Guess that leaves Turtwig then," said Markus as he grabbed Turtwig's Pokѐ Ball and let it out. The Tiny Leaf Pokémon looked at its new trainer and simply nodded as it took a stance at his feet. "Yes. It already knows its place."

Professor Oak nodded. "Yes that seems an obedient one. He gets very thirsty so be sure to give him lots of water. But not too much, a sign of a healthy Turtwig is a moist shell. Good now you've got your Pokémon I can give you your Pokѐdex and Pokѐ Balls. Right this way please."

The Professor led the three to another room to the left of the office. Inside were three packages. "Inside here are five Pokѐ Balls and your Pokѐdex as well as a few medical supplies for your Pokémon. Your Pokѐdex is a very important tool to have with you on your adventure. With it you can record data on any Pokémon you see giving you crucial and useful information. It will also tell any moves currently known by your Pokémon. Each of you take a package and set off on your adventure." The professor then shook all three of their hands and wished them all of the best on their adventure. The professor then excused himself and asked Daisy to lead them out.

"Good luck to all of you," Daisy said with a smile as she closed the door.

Megan waved them goodbye as she went to her home on the far side of Pallet Town. John stepped on his way when suddenly.

"Hold it right there." It was Markus.

"What do you want?" asked John.

"What I want is a battle," replied Markus. "I saw you eyeballing me in there and now I'm going to shatter your dreams like the weakling you are."

_This guy is for real? _John thought to himself. "You know what?" John said. "I accept your challenge. Bring it on asshole."

"I'm not an asshole!" screamed Markus. "Turtwig let's show this wimp!" Markus' Turtwig stepped forward confidently. Glaring at John's Totodile.

"Bitey. Let's take him down," said John as Bitey stepped forward raking a battle stance. "Hang on." John took out his Pokѐdex. He opened the cover and pressed the button labelled "SCAN".

As he did so an image of Bitey appeared on the screen and a robotic voice said: "Totodile. The Big Jaw Pokémon. Although Totodile is small, it's highly developed jaw is powerful enough to crush almost anything. Even a nip from Totodile can be painful and cause serious injury. It can also bite with ice cold fangs."

_You got that right _John though to himself as he checked Bitey's current known techniques. They were Scratch, Water Gun, Bite and Leer.

"Enough chit chat," said Markus impatiently. "Turtwig! Use Tackle attack!"

Turtwig ran towards Bitey. Lowering its head for the impact.

"Crap. Er, Bitey jump to the side and use Scratch!" said John.

Just as Turtwig was about to hit Bitey, he jumped to the left and began to furiously scratch at Turtwig's side. Turtwig withdrew into his shell to try and lower the damage from Bitey's attack.

"Humph. Your Totodile is fast. Turtwig try a Razor Leaf!"

Turtwig popped back out of his shell and managed to force Bitey off his side and shot a wind of razor sharp leaves towards Bitey. Bitey tried to dodge but was caught lightly on the right side. The type advantage now showing by the swelling forming on Bitey's side. But he managed to shrug it off.

"Bitey. Try a Bite followed by a Scratch attack!"

Bitey ran towards Turtwig opening his massive jaws and showing his claws. But just before Bitey got there Markus ordered another Withdraw. As the Tiny Leaf Pokémon withdrew into his shell Bitey's attacks were rendered useless on the hard shell of Turtwig. Bitey just continued scratching at Turtwig's shell looking for a weakness.

_So every time I order an attack Markus is probably going to use Withdraw_ thought John to himself. Then he a sudden idea.

"Bitey get out of there!"

Bitey stopped his pointless attack and took his battle stance on his side of the field.

"Turtwig use Razor Leaf again!" screamed Markus angrily.

"Bitey use Water Gun quickly! Aim for the eyes!" shouted John.

Instantly Bitey let loose a small torrent of water at Turtwig's face. Although the damage wasn't much, the burst of water managed to throw the Razor Leaf completely off course.

"Bitey! Flip Turtwig on his back and use Bite!" ordered John quickly.

Bitey ran in. Turtwig was busy trying to get the water out of his eyes. Markus frantically tried to order another Withdraw but Bitey was faster. Bitey rammed into Turtwig's side full force causing him to spin twice in mid-air and land flat on his back. Bitey then delivered a super powerful Bite on Turtwig's unprotected and soft underbelly. Bitey used the force of the attack to throw Turtwig across the field.

"No! Turtwig you better get up!" shouted Markus angrily.

Turtwig struggled to his feet wobbling slightly. Bitey stood and glared at Turtwig, intimidating him slightly. Turtwig began to shudder with fear.

"Nice Leer Bitey! Now finish this with Scratch attack," said John confidently.

Bitey jumped at Turtwig.

"Turtwig use Withdraw! Quickly!" shouted Markus nervously.

But Turtwig just stood there. He was too scared to do anything. Bitey landed on top of him and began scratching frantically. Eventually Turtwig passed out from Bitey's assault.

"Okay Bitey that's enough," said John taking out a Pokѐ Ball. "Return."

Bitey returned into the Pokѐ Ball in a flash of red light as Markus did the same to his unconscious Turtwig.

"Useless Turtwig! I'll have to push it hard to make it stronger," said Markus angrily.

"It's not the Pokémon that usele-"

"Shut up! I don't care what you have to say. The next time I see you I'm going to destroy you."

With that Markus walked towards Pallet Town. When he was finally out of earshot John jumped in the air in victory. He just won his first battle. He only ever saw this on TV and now he's doing it himself. He felt exhilarated from the victory and now his confidence was at an all time high.

Unknown to John, the Professor watched the entire battle from his office. He smiled as he turned away and continued his work.


End file.
